Tails’ Epic Adveture to Taco Bell
by run with all of the scissors
Summary: Tails goes on his own adveture in this epic poem.
1. Part 1

On a bright spring morning, birds chirped in the air.

A young fox trotted out of his lair,

"Hark! A Floral breeze.

I feel that mating season is upon thee."

With a swish of his tail

And determination in his step

He picked up the phone and held his breath

To tinder he pressed,

Ignoring the warning

For 18 and minors

To not join the diners

He swiped left and right

Way into the night

A notification had caught his sight.

"A beautiful black man all for me?"

The young fox bit his lip in fiendish delight

For he was going to get laid tonight

Miles : hey ;)

Barrack : hey there x

Miles: r u free ?

Barrack : Ya, u?

Miles : yeah wanna go to taco bell later?

Barrack: ya like 6 tonight?

Miles: ya bring yoself cutie ;)

Barrack: k

To taco Bell our friend went

Where hopefully money will be well spent

To get his dick wet for the very first time

Oh boy, how it would be sublime.

Tails went forth to Taco Bell

The place sure did smell

But the Doritos Locos Tacos

Was worth it all the while.

It made our furry friend smile.

He sat and waited for his date

Munching on a Doritos Locos Taco

While it got late

Just when the fox had lost all hope

And the beautiful black man was just a hoax

President Barack Obama entered in a hurry

He scurried to the table in a fit of fury

"Miles, you won't believe what happened to me!

It's an unbelievable feat that has to be seen!"

The fox rolled his eyes and said,

"Yeah, whatever."

BANG

CRASH

Through the drive thru a mech suit came,

Destroying cars on its way.

A cackle sounded through the window

Or at least what was left of the entrance.

Tails gasped, "Eggman! The fiend who plans to spoil my fun,

This will be your final run

To Taco Bell where you'll be seen

Covered in your own spleen."

"That's a bit harsh, now isn't it?" Eggman scolded.

TO BE CONTINUED??


	2. Part 2

Tails let out a growl as he prepared for a fight

He wouldn't back down until the end of the night

His curfew was 9

So Miles couldn't waste much time.

Eggman looked up and down the situation,

And thoughtfully looked at the ex president

With anticipation.

The mech suit came into the restaurant

As if it were a flaunt

That he could run over 3 college students

Who were absolutely clueless.

The metal lowered our evil man down

And he gave mr Obama a frown,

"Why are you here... With this fox-boy?!"

Disgusted with the eggheads lack of rhymes,

And cruelly judging his pass-times,

Obama yelled out to the sound of his heart

"I am going to fuck him, you stupid shart."

A dewdrop of sweat rolled down Eggman's face

And his heart began to pick up pace,

"You're going to… fuck him?"

He said in disbelief

Tails' face began to grow with heat.

"DON'T TELL SONIC!!" He pleaded in guilt.

But it was too late for the flower had already begun to wilt.

"Uh… yes." Eggman spoke into his phone,

Speaking into it in a low tone,

"Operator, how do you report a pedophile?"

Silence began to fill the air,

Obama said a silent prayer.

"W-well you see, I'm at Taco Bell right now.

There's this man, Barack Obama, and he said he was going to fuck this fox-boy."

Eggman stayed silent while he waited for a reply,

And the operator continued to pry,

"I'm not even sure if it's beastiality or not, too. Oh? You're sending an officer, thank you. No, no. Thank you."

Eggman hung up, satisfied with himself,

He was the only one to assert oneself.

Obama bit his lip then reached into his jacket,

Out came a hot sauce packet.

He opened it up, and squirted it out,

Dr. Eggman let out a large yelp.

"My eye!! What the hell is wrong with you??"

The taco sauce burned.

Tail's stomach turned,

"Mwister Obama, why did you do that?

You make the taco sauce go splat,

Dr Eggman right in the eye,

The poor man could go blind!"

Barack yeeted across the halls,

Down through the kitchen, with great balls.

The police weren't going to catch,

The police couldn't snatch,

The forty fourth president,

Who was a sexual deviant.

Doctor Eggman wiped his eyes,

Into his sleeve as Tails cried,

"You have ruined my plans,

My desires and wishes,

Now you'll all be my bitches!"

In the nick of time,

A shiny blue dime,

Flew through the doors of the Tacos Bell,

A blue hedgehog straight from hell.

"Hey, little man, I juiced all the way here,

To know if you're the fucking queer,

Who used my tinder to look at dicks,

Be honest, you little prick."

Tails looked down, a threat no more,

To the egghead, he was starting to bore.

"Sonic, what you say is indeed true,

Like you, my balls have been blue.

I woke up this morning, a spring in my step,

When I looked down, my penis was erect."

Sonic sighed and pulled his friend close,

It was time to give Tails the Big Boast.

"You see, Tails, when a man sees a titty..."

Eggman had nothing in the slightest witty,

"Maybe you should save this for outside of a Taco Bell, Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Fuck you, big stupid Robuttnick,

Eater of ass

And slurper of dicks,

You're the one who made Tails gay,

You turned my friend to fag,

My furry into a fairy,

I'll make you regret

Even existing!"

Sonic the Hedgehog growled in might,

But police sirens and lights came in sight.

"AHH, I didn't make Tails gay!! It was the President Obama, he said he was going to fuck Tails."

Doctor Eggman exclaimed,

But the hedgehog believe nothing claimed,

"Officers, arrest this man!

He was going to diddle my fam!"

Eggman narrowed his eyes at the ball of blue,

"This isn't over, Sonic The Hedgehog."

The mech suit flew through the roof.

"Wow, Sonic you came and rescued me.

You took me away from that evil fiend!

I thought my date and I were gone for good,

But luckily you noticed I was looking for dudes."

Tails gushed,

Tails blushed.

Sonic scooted away a bit,

"Listen little man, you're gonna have to quit.

Whenever your peepee get hard,

You can't just go looking for tards,

To stick your dick into a butt,

You're too young, find a safer place to nut."

Tails batted his eyes in immense confusion,

"So what should be my final conclusion?"

"Wrap your hand around your dick,

And stroke until the cum runs thick.

Remember to think about gals not guys,

And always give Jesus a high five."


End file.
